


Admission Letters

by grrriliketigers



Series: Golden Girls in High School [1]
Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: The girls open their college admission letters.





	Admission Letters

Blanche sank down onto the blanket where her two best friends were already waiting. She sidled up to Dorothy and then grinned anxiously. “Everyone ready?” 

Dorothy nodded, holding out her hand, Blanche took it and gave it a squeeze. The next couple moments, the only sounds were envelopes being torn and papers rustling as they anxiously read the letters. 

“Savannah College of Art and Design wants me!” Blanche beamed. 

“NYU said yes!” Dorothy squealed excitedly. 

“Damn.” Rose sighed heavily. 

Blanche pouted sympathetically, patted Rose’s knee. “Don’t worry if you don’t get in somewhere good; community college is nice.” 

Dorothy swatted Blanche’s arm. “Rose, you don’t have to feel bad.” 

“St. Olaf University didn’t offer me any money.” Rose said dejectedly. “I guess I have to go to my safety school- can’t compete with a full ride.” She sighed again. 

“Which school gave you a full ride?” Blanche blinked in shock. 

“Harvard.” Rose pouted. 

“Ha-Harvard?” Dorothy repeated incredulously, feeling weak, squeezing Blanche’s hand hard. “ _Harvard_ , Rose? HARVARD?” 

“You seem surprised.” 

“ _Surprised_ , Rose!” Dorothy scoffed disbelievingly. “Surprised?!”

“Okay, honey.” Blanche patted Dorothy’s hand, carefully extricating her hand. “You forget that she aced the SAT and has a million and a half extra curriculars and wrote her essay about being adopted.” 

“She forgets who we fought in World War Two!” Dorothy yelled. 

“Dorothy. Honey. Blanche insisted. “It’ll be okay…” 

“China?” Rose asked tentatively. Dorothy let out a sob, doubling over. 

Blanche patted her back. She looked pointedly at Rose. “See what you did?”

++

“Isn’t it a beautiful night you guys?” Rose asked, turning around to smile at Dorothy and Blanche. “Great place for a double date, huh?” 

“Harvard.” Dorothy sneered. 

Rose frowned and turned back around to Jean. 

Blanche cuddled Dorothy back against her. She cooed softly, soothingly. “We only have these last couple months before we go off to college.” 

“You’re right.” Dorothy sighed, kissing Blanche’s hand. “What are we going to do?” 

“We can meet up for spring break! Oh! Chattanooga!” Blanche grinned. 

Dorothy raised her eyebrows. “Didn’t you get arrested in Chattanooga for streaking?” 

“No charges were filed…” Blanche laughed.


End file.
